Dragonball Earthwar
by Xeno92
Summary: What the Dragon ball movie should have been. Based on the beginning of Dragon ball Z and contains certain elements of Dragon Ball. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

DRAGONBALL: EARTHWAR

Prologue

They were known across the universe.

A warrior race with the sole objective to conquer and enslave planets. Their Elite, trained in the art of harnessing KI energy to deadly effect, were some of the most feared combatants in the universe. They were called Saiyans.

Chitauri 4

Agrobos System

23 "Earth" Years Ago 

The alien metropolis was in ruins, its buildings broken and aflame. The atmosphere, usually a green colour was stained brown by the smoke of burning structures and corpses. This, to any intelligent race, would have been recognized as a battlefield. And the fighting hadn't stopped.

In a damaged, worn out structure a small platoon of alien soldiers scurried about. They were all armoured in dark blue plates, not revealing a single piece of open skin and were all carrying rifle-like weapons. They yelled at each other and pointed at open spots in the structure they had clearly tried to convert into a bunker. Then he appeared.

Their leader was wearing an ExoSuit, the pinnacle of their warfare technology, which greatly increased his strength and his size. On his one arm, a massive cannon was mounted and on his shoulders, two missile pods stood ready. The smaller beings backed away and fell silent.

With a booming voice he commanded them and they quickly went back to work. The giant walked over to an opening in the bunker and observed the outside.

With his suit's built in image enhancer he scanned the area. His people were dead by the millions and it hadn't even been a week.

Their bodies were scattered everywhere: some in vehicles that had been blown up, some on the streets and some in their homes where they had fallen asleep and never woke up. The giant thought back to the night they came: Most were asleep when their ships landed and didn't get a chance to run when the attack started.

"_Didn't even get a chance." _the giant spoke in his alien language to himself. Then he detected it with his built in radar.

Three of them were closing in on their location, flying at intense speeds the giant could simply not comprehend. After all, they had no wings or technology to assist in flying yet they still did. In fact the scientists who had worked at the base the Giant was stationed at concluded they were more closely related to primates making there remarkable abilities all the more puzzling.

"_Primates." _the giant thought and finally decided on a name for these fiends.

Apes.

He roared an order and the smaller beings quickly obeyed and prepared themselves. The giant looked on and saw two of the incoming threats break off and head east. The third was still heading for them and the giant chuckled. Perhaps he could avenge some of the death.

Everyone tensed as their enemy came within range. They all prepared to fire when the threat simply vanished.

The giant cursed.

For several moments nothing happened. And then his suit's audio sensor picked up speech directly above their bunker. It wasn't directed at anyone and that made the giant's blood run cold. He knew what happened when these beingschanted something: Death.

The Giant activated his suit's thrusters and sped right through a wall into the street with just enough time to see the energy beam slam into the bunker. The explosion shattered the structure and sent pieces of it flying everywhere as well as bits and pieces of his men. Safe from the flying debris in his suit the giant arose and looked skyward at the attacker. Descending from the sky like some divine being it landed between the giant and the destroyed bunker.

To a human, he would have been indistinguishable from any other. A Saiyan, his hair was pitch black and stood at strange angles unique to only him and his ancestors. His face was cold and emotionless with an x shaped scar on his one cheek. Over his one eye was a device with a green lens called a Scouter that was used to scan organisms for high levels of KI energy. He was armoured in a modified version of the Saiyan armour: Green and brown chest plate and a single shoulder guard. He walked forward, his matching boots crunching pieces of debris. Before the warrior could take another step the Giant was on him.

The titan swung and missed, kicked wildly but only hit air, swung again this time with the cannon's barrel extending his reach but once again missed.

"_How could he be so fast!"_ the giant thought angrily. The giant swung again and missed again but this time let loose with a rocket hoping to surprise the attacker. But the beingbatted away the rocket just as one would bat away an annoying bug, sending it crashing into the city behind him. Trying again the giant swung both arms up and brought them down full force. But the _ape_ just grabbed the incoming arms like they were nothing.

Prying the two arms apart, the Saiyan looked at the giant and shook his head just as emotionless as he had been through the entire ordeal: _"The suit makes you slow."_ he spoke in his language not expecting the Giant to understand. In one swift motion heleaptskyward,spun and threw the giant into the solid street with a thunderous boom. He stayed in the air a moment afterward before descending down again to the giant's level.

The giant tried to get up and fight again but it was useless. The suit had been severely damaged by the impact. So instead the giant locked on to his target and prepared to fire everything. The attacker looked on and in his left hand charged up a glowing ball of energy. The giant saw this but it was too late to react. The attacker fired and the energy ball shot towards the him, tore straight through his exosuit and his body, exited and blew up an abandoned vehicle behind him. The giant, shocked at what had just happened remained motionless for a moment, before falling backwards. His breathing was laboured and painful and his whole world was turning black. Before he was taken by death he saw the _ape _walk right up to his flayed body. One last defiant thought crossed his mind as the Saiyan lifted his armoured boot.

"_F****** Ape."_

The foot came down and the giant was overwhelmed for just a moment with agonizing pain before being absorbed by the everlasting grip of eternity.

The Sayian stood still and watched the giant bleed for a moment before walking away into the direction his fellow warriors had flown off to moments earlier. He tapped the Scouter that was hooked into his ear and covered his eye. In his language he spoke: "Bardock here. I have eliminated the threat. Orders?"

"This is Saiya4. King Vegeta has ordered all elite to return to the flagship. You are required for a new mission."

Bardock shook his head but agreed before taking off into the air. Four planets in two weeks had met destruction at their hands and if Bardock knew how the king thought a fifth planet was about to be added to the list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put this in at the prologue: I do not own Dragon ball Z. That is all. **

DRAGONBALL: EARTHWAR

CHAPTER 1

Earth

Local System

Present 

Goku awoke to the sound of his grandfathers singing along to his favourite album.

"_Classic 70's Hits_ again?" the young man sighed and got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. In his mirror he observed himself. He was tall and built athletically with thick, black hair still the same pointed-in-all-direction style it had been since he could remember. He remembered that some kid had once commented on his hair stating it looked like a squashed mango. He smiled and shook his head: "Yeah, squashed mango style. Funny."

Its not that he never thought of changing his hair style. It's just that to him it felt wrong. He just felt that his hair shouldn't change no matter what.

After half an hour he had finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs to find his Grandpa Gohan in the kitchen making breakfast. For a man in his early sixties his grandpa was still up and about as if he wasn't a day over thirty. A man of Asian decent with a classic long white moustache and equally classic taste in music, he was the only family the young man had ever known and was also the one who had trained him in the martial arts.

Noticing his grandson standing at the kitchen entrance he greeted in his uniquely cheerful way.

"Sit! Have some breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

His mouth already stuffed with food so he simply nodded.

"What are your plans today?" the old man asked returning to his stove.

"Well," the young man swallowed before continuing, "I was thinking about meeting up with Krillin at the monastery after his training and then the two of us are going to meet up with Bulma and her friend at West City High."

Grandpa Gohan nodded. "Just be back before ten."

The old man turned to see his grandson heading out the door. "Goku?"

The young man turned at the mention of his name.

"No fighting, okay?"

The young man smiled, said goodbye and was out the door and on his way. His destination was the Orin Temple.

Krillin was a short, bald martial artist who lived and studied at the Orin Temple since he was four years old. Now eighteen, he was probably one their best fighters. But even this never earned him respect from his fellow students. His only friends were people from outside temple-life, and even they were few. But Krillin didn't care. He was happy with what he had.

Walking down the steps of the temple and down the beaten path that connected to a road into West City, he was greeted by an as always cheerful Goku, who had been waiting for him.

The nineteen year old had met Krillin at a martial arts tournament a few years earlier. Both were great fighters and Goku won narrowly. But instead of this experience turning them into rivals as it seemed to do with so many other combatants, it instead cemented their friendship.

"Krillin! Good to see you! How's it going?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. And with you?"

"Well it could be better but it could also be a lot worse, so, no complaints. Come on! Let's get going."

The two set off on their five hour walk to West City.

Five hours later Goku and Krillin arrived in West City. Goku, never spending much time in cities marvelled at the Sky Scrapers and sheer vastness of the city. Up until seven years ago West City wasn't just one city but several. Eventually these cities grew to such a size that their boundaries overlapped and soon were all dubbed as one place, West City, due to it being on the country's western coast.

Goku and Krillin's destination was West City High. There they would meet up with Bulma and according to Bulma, a new friend that recently moved to west city from New York all the way from the East Coast. It was an hour till school came out so Krillin suggested they get something to eat. They did and eventually after their (well, mostly Goku's) pig out session returned to West City High. They waited a few moments across the street from the school and eventually through the bustling mass of teenagers saw Bulma's blue hair heading towards them.

Bulma, at first glance, looked like an attractive punk rocker type girl. With hair dyed light blue and always being dressed in "unique" one couldn't be blamed for thinking like that. The truth is if you got to know Bulma, you'd realise she was actually a genius as well. Daughter of Dr. Briefs, head of the Capsule Corporation, she clearly inherited his intelligence and her mother's (a swimsuit model) looks. It took her a few moments to see Goku and Krillin waiting for her across the street but when she did immediately headed toward them. She had gotten to know them from spending time around the Forests surrounding west city. After almost running Goku over with a Quad Bike on one such excursion, the three became fast friends. What intrigued her most about the two was the fact that they never judged people. Most of the people at the school always judged. She often found herself the topic of such judgments, but she simply ignored them and pressed on knowing that she would eventually meet people who didn't care about ridiculous differences. And she was right. Goku and Krillin were those people.

"Bulma! Hey! Was beginning to think you got lost in your books again." Goku greeted with his usual happy tone.

"Hey Bulma. Where's your friend?" Krillen asked, much more contained than Goku.

"She's on her way. She had to sort some things out. Switching school's can be a real mess."

They waited another fifteen minutes when Bulma waved her hand in the air and yelled: "Chi-Chi! Over here!"

Goku was dumbstruck. Walking towards them was Chi-Chi, Bulma's friend.

"_She's beautiful."_ Goku thought out loud. Krillin laughed and Bulma gave him a look.

"Goku! Control yourself!" she angrily told him before redirecting her attention to Chi-Chi.

A girl of Asian decent like his grandfather, Chi-Chi was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had to re posture himself when she came near.

"Hey. These are my friends." Bulma pointed to Goku and Krillin "The short, bald one is Krillin and the tall one with the strange hairstyle is Goku. Say hello guys."

Goku only came back down to earth when his name was mentioned.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. So you're Chi-Chi?" Goku said and laughed nervously.

Chi-Chi found the two characters in front of her very interesting. Goku came off as being, not the sharpest tool in the shed but still she found him nice. There was a certain quality to him that she couldn't place that made her like the tall oath instantly. The short one, Krillin, was also nice if a bit strange. In particular the 6 dots placed neatly in two rows on his forehead were very strange. But she didn't care.

After moving all the way across the country she was sure it would be a horrible experience, but thanks to Bulma who gave her a warm welcome she felt like it would be easy to adapt to this new place.

"Let's grab a bite to eat!" Bulma suggested. Goku was the first to agree which got him a stare from the short man.

"Goku? You just had like four hot-dogs? How can you still be hungry?" he asked frowningly.

"Well, I kinda' have some room left." He replied smilingly. The rest of the day went great. And when night came they found themselves at the Orin temple's lookout (A tedious five-hour walk wasn't exactly what Bulma had in mind so they took her car which halved the trip). Usually outsiders weren't permitted near the temple but Krillin was always a good student and as a reward he was permitted to bring friends along on occasion.

Chi-Chi was getting along with all of them, especially Goku.

"A toast!" Goku lifted his mug.

"To old friends," he looked at Bulma and Krillin and then to Chi-Chi, "and new ones. Cheers!"

They all gulped down the apple-cider filled mugs and continued chatting late into the night.

It was good to be young and even better to be friends. But unbeknownst to them deep within the bowels of space, trouble was brewing. A trouble that would define their futures forever more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Dragon ball Z. I do however own several pairs boxer shorts. That is all. **

DRAGONBALL: EARTHWAR

CHAPTER 2

Retus405 Space-Dock and DST Terminal

Coregus System

The space station was massive to say the least. Just one Tanker transporting minerals across space was at least a kilometre in length with cargo, and Retus405 could dock twelve at single a time. It was also a Deep Space Travel Terminal which allowed travel to any location in the universe (if the coordinates were available) by manipulating the naturally occurring worm-hole nearby. If no coordinates were set the worm-hole would take a vessel to a random destination: Even into the heart of fiery star.

The station was under Saiyan control, their insignia appearing everywhere. Saiyan Guards patrolled the station day and night and searched every vessel that docked. If the Saiyans didn't like something they would simply destroy the vessel and crew. It was that simple.

But these Saiyans were just soldiers, not the terrifying Elite that only went were the king commanded making them much less of a threat.

Especially now…

The vessel had the Saiyan insignia on its door. Inside muffled shouts and words could be heard. Without warning the door exploded sending pieces of metal flying. Jumping out the newly created hole was a figure shrouded in white cloth. Landing amongst flaming debris, the figure took steps before jetting of deeper into the station. From the burning vessel two saiyans appeared.

"Who the hell was that!" the one asked puzzled.

"He has the prototype. We have to stop him!" the other answered. They both jumped out and took off into the air after their quarry.

"If he gets that prototype of the station we're dead!"

"_Just a bit farther." _the figure thought to himself. He sensed the two he had evaded in the vessel coming up behind him. Quickly he spun around and fired two orbs of energy, not to kill but at least distract.

It worked.

The two buckled at the impacts and flew into each other, sending them both crashing to the floor. He returned to the task at hand: Escape.

"Ah! Get off me!" the one saiyan kicked the other off himself. Rising, he confessed to himself that they would never catch the fleeing figure. "Cut him off somehow. I'll head to the DST Control room.

"DST Control? What for?" the other saiyan asked clueless.

"How else is he going to get of the station? Doggie paddle? Go!" 

They both took off.

Landing near a massive steal door, the figure took a stance I front of it and chanted: "Masenko-ha!" a powerful beam erupted from the figures hand and blew the door wide open. Taking off through the door the figure bolted down a long corridor.

"_Almost there."_

He stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him blocking the entrance to his space-craft and escape was one of the saiyan guards.

"Your fast, but I'm faster. Hand over the prototype!"

The figure didn't flinch and just kept looking at the obstruction.

"_Temporary Obstruction." _The figure smiled at the thought. In a flash the figure rushed the saiyan. The saiyan stood ready, preparing for the frontal attack he expected. But it never came. The figure leapt into the air and somersaulted over the saiyan. Mid air, for just a moment the figure's hidden face was exposed and a super heated jet of flame escaped, singeing the guard. Roaring the guard swung his arms around trying to put out the flames. When he finally turned he was greeted by the figures fist slamming into his face. With a tremendous impact the saiyan flew backwards a few metres before landing on his back. The obstruction out of the way, the figure walked away to his craft, entered and sealed the door behind him. In the cockpit the figure strapped himself into the pilot's seat and activated the ship.

DST Control was always busy. At the moment it was insane. The saiyan guard rushed into the room and ordered the figures ship to be kept in the dock, but all answer he got was to shut up. Apparently a virus had spread throughout the stations computer system. Oxygen in the Saiyan barracks was sucked out killing four of them and putting three others in comas, a massive tanker had "detached" itself from the dock and crashed into another tanker causing titanic explosions and general chaos and to top it off the DST's ability to control the worm hole was no longer functioning.

"The fact that this virus started wreaking havoc minutes after this "figure's" ship docked is probably not a coincidence." one technician mentioned.

"Virus is systematically being flushed out of the system. We'll have control of the DST any minute now."

On the screens the Saiyan guard saw the ship detach from the docking clamps and head towards the worm hole.

The figure pressed a few buttons and watched as the computer remotely configured the DST's wormhole manipulator. He typed in coordinates for his planet and watched the computer work. The computer screen flashed and signalled the figure to enter the wormhole. His entire world was bathed in light the moment he entered.

"DST system is clear! Virus neutralized!" one technician announced. The lights flickered and all the computer screens went black before coming back to life.

"What just happened?"

It was explained that the DST computer had to reset itself to purge the virus completely. This meant that the wormhole was free from control and that wherever it originally lead was where it now went.

"It's also a problem."

"Why is that?" the guard asked sounding angry.

"If that ship wasn't all the way through it has most probably ended up where the wormhole leads. And we don't know where that is. We can't even look and see where he went because the coordinates where most probably erased during the reset or by the virus."

"Any way to find out where it leads?"

"Get a ship and check it out." the technician replied sarcastically. The guard gave him a look and stormed off. He was in trouble. The figure had taken the prototype and it was on his watch it was taken. He walked into the Saiyan command and activated the communication link between the station and Saiya4.

On the video screen a face popped up and asked to whom the call should be passed too.

"To the prince. We have a severe problem here."

Earth

Local System

It was early. Much too early for Goku to be up.

But for Gohan it was perfect. In a few minutes the sun would rise and he would go sit on the patio drinking his tea. It was how every morning worked. Walking down the hallway from his room to the stairs Gohan noted that Goku's door was open. Goku had arrived late the previous night and Gohan wasn't surprised that the boy went to sleep without even closing the door. As he passed the door he stopped in his tracks.

"_What on earth?" _he thought out loud. Approaching the door cautiously, he looked inside and was stunned.

Goku was fast asleep. But it was how he was sleeping that had Gohan shocked. Goku was floating in six feet the air. Gohan couldn't believe it. Then it hit him: KI.

Walking to the kitchen, he had got his tea and took his usual seat on the patio.

"He finally did it." the old man said to himself.

Gohan had started training the boy in the martial arts when he was a mere six years old. Discipline, fortitude and self control were taught to the boy every day. When he was thirteen the boy knew everything Gohan knew except one thing: KI manipulation.

Incredibly rare amongst martial artists, True KI Manipulation was only achieved by the greatest. Gohan only knew a few techniques in which KI could be manipulated and they were in reality minor to the other techniques that existed. By utilizing ones own KI one could create effects in the environment as well as increase your own strength. But only the greatest were truly successful in this manipulation and only a few of the monks at the Orin Temple could do this. So when Gohan tried to teach Goku this art he was not surprised that the young boy struggled but still believed in Goku's hidden potential. And today, just moments ago he witnessed that potential.

"Floating in the sky. I can't even do that and he's currently doing just that!" he spoke out loud.

He heard a loud crash and a thud.

"Well, he was doing it."

Forty-Five kilometres away lightening crackled and energy ripped across the heavens. A local farmer who had gotten up at the crack of dawn was so terrified by the sudden activity that he had dropped everything and ran home. Lightning crackled again but this time spit something out. Blasting through the cold morning air the figures ship crashed into the farmer's field with a deafening boom. Minutes later the freak storm had passed and the farmer reappeared, rifle in hand.

"What the hell?" Out in the field he saw smoke and headed out.

The ship was in tatters. No amount of repairs would ever get he ship airborne again. The figure was more or less fine. His clothes were badly torn so he merely ripped them off and left on the still intact pieces. Grabbing a saiyan scouter from one of the open containers, the figure kicked open the door and exited the flaming ship.

"Blast!" he cursed in his alien language. This wasn't his home world. This wasn't even close to it he realised looking up at the disappearing stars. Constellations he had never even seen were looking down at him.

Equipping the scouter he pressed a few buttons and checked for a possible signal. Even though it was Saiyan tech it still had useful accessories such as the ability to hook into any network and translate information so the user would be able to understand better. After all, the Saiyans constantly invaded new planets and sometimes it was necessary to learn a little more from a planet than merely how to destroy it. The scouter pinged and the figure smiled. Data started streaming and the scouter started imprinting it into the figures retina. With every passing second the figure learned more and more.

The farmer's mouth was wide open. The alien craft was impressive but the figure next to it was even more so. Standing a bit more than two metres in height, the green figure was dressed in blue with a long white cape and a white turban on his head. The farmer watched for a few minutes before approaching from behind. He right behind the big green figure when he lifted his gun and ordered:"Get off my property you freak!"

In an instant the figure spun around and snatched the man's gun. His green inhuman face inches away from the man's he merely frowned and spoke: "That's wasn't very nice."

Bolting back to his home the farmer didn't look back.

"Strange creatures." the figure spoke to himself. At least he now knew where he was. The small backwater planet called Earth. This also meant he could find a way off the planet. For unbeknownst to most of earth's inhabitants, his people had been on the planet before and undoubtedly left some way for one of their kind to return to the home planet. With two quick steps he took off into the sky towards the Orin Temple. If anyone knew a way to get to back to Namek, they would. And even if they didn't he would find a way, because his people needed him. And as one of Namek's few warriors it was his duty not to let them down.

For his name is Piccolo, and he always full-fills his duty. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Dragon ball Z. I do however own a piece of chocolate cake. Its mine! Go away! **

**Thank you for the reviews. Someone said that high school Goku sucked. I agree, but in this tale Goku never went to school. I wanted too, at an earlier stage, have Goku mention this in chapter 2 but it didn't pan out. That is all. Thanks for the reviews again.**

DRAGONBALL: EARTHWAR

CHAPTER 3

Earth

Local Cluster

Goku stumbled down the stairs and saw his grandfather sitting on the patio. Heading out the door he just stared at the old man.

"Was there an earthquake this morning?" Goku asked puzzled. "Cause I just woke up on the other side of my room! Like something threw me out of my bed!"

Gohan smiled and got up. "Come with me Goku."

They both headed through the house into the backyard where Goku had flashbacks of the days his grandfather trained him in this very backyard.

"_Good times." _

Gohan put his tea on a small table and then led the boy the centre of the yard, stopped and turned to the him. "Goku? Do you remember what I taught you about manipulating KI?"

Goku sighed. "Grandpa! We've tried a hundred times! I can't get my head around it. You said it yourself that most people couldn't do it."

Gohan laughed. "I can't believe the mighty Goku has given up on something."

Goku shook his head. This wasn't a mere physical obstacle that needed to be overcome. If it was he would have surpassed it years ago. He had tried intense meditation to focus his KI and raise his levels but he simply could never do it. Something was blocking him.

"Try again." Taking a few steps away Gohan pointed at a target on a wall. "Use your KI to move the target."

"Huh? Move it how?"

"Anyway you can." Gohan said, walked off and took a seat where he continued to drink his tea.

Goku was still puzzled but he would try anyway. After all, his grandfather often did the strangest of things and they always seemed to pay off in the end.

Taking a stance, Goku closed his eyes and focussed. _Intense focus _his grandfather always said was instrumental in any great task, Especially KI manipulation.

Looking inside himself for any hint of KI, all he found was the usual unimpressive amount. Taking a deep breath he decided to tap into it and try to use it. A few moments passed and he released by shooting his palm forward.

The desired effect was for a concussive blast to break the target in two. But what Goku got was nothing.

Looking at his grandfather for some sort of advice the old man merely suggested he should go upstairs, take a shower and come back to try again.

At the Orin temple Krillin awoke. The sun had just come up over the mountains. It took him a few minutes to get dressed and he went out the door. In the temple's courtyard he began training. First he practiced his kata's (simulated fighting). These assisted in honing skill and thought in a fight. After forty or so minutes he decided it was enough and moved to something more important: KI manipulation.

Whereas Goku couldn't succeed in this manipulation Krillin could. Taking up a stance, he closed his eyes and focussed.

The temple master Origwa, had taught Krillin the three basic principles of the art: _"Genki" (Energy), "Yuki" (Courage) _and_ "Shoki" (Mind). _If these were all focussed and perfected KI manipulation would be a great deal easier. But Goku, Krillin thought, had always had all these qualities perfected. It never made sense to him why Goku couldn't do what he could.

Krillin returned to the task at hand. Rather quickly he gathered up energy and smiled. He had taught himself a technique which to his knowledge was totally unique.

Raising his hand above his head, he showed his palm up at the sky. Summoning up the gathered energy, a disc appeared in his hand which grew larger every second. He called it a destructo-disc.

Swinging his arm forward the disc flew off and sliced right through a target but also sliced off the head of a statue before finally dissipating.

"Oops." he commented just before the head slowly slid off and crashed to the floor. "Guess I'm going to have to fix that."

"_Krillin!"_ master Origwa's voice boomed!

Turning, Krillin saw the elderly man walk towards him.

"I find it impressive that you can manipulate KI better than any other student, but I do not approve of you destroying my temple!"

"I'm sorry! It's still a work in progress!" the small man defended. "I'll fix it! I just have too…uh? Master?"

But Origawa's attention was directed at something in the sky. He looked at Krillen: "Prepare yourself Krillin! Something is coming!"

Krillen had no idea what had his master spooked but prepared for possible attack from all sides. After a few moments of dancing around in an attempt to find possible attackers, the young fighter was confused. Looking up at Origawa, he saw the man's eyes had never dropped from the sky. Scanning the same patch of sky Krillen still saw nothing, but he felt it.

During his KI Manipulation training it was suggested that passive abilities would also develop. This, being the ability to sense KI, was one such passive ability.

But still, Krillin couldn't understand it. This power he was sensing was huge. Bigger than anything he had ever felt before. If this was a threat, and he knew that the Orin-Clan had made countless enemies over the years, he would have no idea how to take it on. He just hoped his master would.

Piccolo flew at full speed.

Ahead of him, the temple of Orin was in sight. He would soon have his answers on where to go next. Personally he didn't know much about the Orin Monks or of the relationship between them and his people. All he knew was that according to "signs" left by his people, the Orin Clan had been named keepers of their secrets when the Nameks first arrived.

"_Signs." _Piccolo thought to himself. The Bell that the Orin Clan specially forged and rung every night the moon was full was decorated in Namekian symbols. The armour that their warriors wore was based on the old Namek-plates they had always worn during battle. And, almost as if he needed another clue, he sensed the KI of three or more combatants at the temple. Clearly, someone had shown them a trick or two.

He smiled as he came to a halt above the temple and descended.

"Oh man!" Krillin's knees buckled before he forced himself to be steady. Above him and his master, it descended rapidly and landed surprisingly quiet right in front of them. Krillin had not been expecting this: More than two metres tall; green, scaled skin covering layers of weaved muscle; cold eyes and sharp teeth dressed in a turban and a long flowing cape.

"_Crap."_

Then something else happened that he expected even less. It spoke.

"Are you the keepers of Namek lore?" the creature asked, surprisingly well versed in the English language.

Master Origwa took time before he answered: "It has been centuries since your kind visited our planet. What has brought you here?"

"Fate," the creature smile, "and by your answer I take it you are."

Master Origwa relaxed and nodded and looked at Krillen and spoke: "Tell the kitchen staff to send food and refreshments to the Dragon Courtyard for me and our guest."

Both he and the creature walked off and headed to the courtyard, leaving Krillen agape.

"Guest?" Krillen said to himself.

"Goku has got to see this!"

Goku was tired. Not only was he getting nowhere, his grandfather hadn't even bothered with more suggestions other than the usual _"Focus Goku!" _he always seemed to say when the going got tough.

Tired, but still refusing to back down and disappoint his grandfather, he retook his stance.

"Focus. Focus. Focus…" Goku chanted to himself as he closed his eyes.

Inside himself he saw only his depleted KI reserves.

Frustrated, he gritted his teeth.

"_NO! Come on! This can't be it! There has to be more!"_

He kept looking, digging deeper and deeper inside himself. Sweat beads started appearing on his forehead.

"Come on." He whispered.

Then something cracked open and filled him with warmth. With this warmth came brief flashbacks of times Goku could not remember: He saw a man, tall and imposing look down at him with pride; a woman holding him tightly in her arms with a smile on her face; fire burning all around him before being embraced by darkness.

The warmth inside him had blossomed into a small but potent amount of KI. Tapping into this, Goku felt his body tingle before thrusting his hand forward. The result was unexpected: The target splintered completely as a ball of blue energy ripped through it. Surprised, Goku turned to his grandfather, whose eyes were wide open.

Krillin ran.

He had sent the message to the kitchen requesting food to be delivered to the sacred Dragon Courtyard before speeding off towards Goku's house. Out of breath, he tried to make sense of it all.

"_Big, flying green guy with a KI power level like nothing I have ever even heard of! Origwa said something about them having visited the planet before. Aliens? That would explain the green!"_

Wiping the sweat off his orange spotted brow, the little man kept running.

"Grandpa?" Goku said, still dumbstruck. Both were standing where the target had been moments earlier, the splinters still decorating the area.

"Yes Goku?" His grandpa answered deep in thought.

"Did I just do a KI-based attack?" His grandfather looked him in the eye and told him the answer.

"I've never heard of KI manifesting like that, and in that amount on the first successful attempt."

Worried, the young man walked through the house, to the patio and took a seat. His grandfather followed.

"Something is wrong my son?"

Without looking up Goku explained. For the last few weeks he had been having dreams. Bizarre dreams that he had written them off as what he had them to be. But that very moment during his KI-blast (What he had decided to call it because there wasn't to his knowledge a similar technique) he saw his images from his dreams and realized that they might have been more than dreams. Memories.

But whose? He didn't recognize anyone he saw or remember a time he was surrounded by flames.

Gohan remained silent throughout Goku's entire account. He had always known this day would come.

"Goku? I have never told you much about your parents, have I?"

Goku looked up.

"Only that you never knew them. That you found me in the forest."

"That is true." Taking a seat next to him his grandfather spoke softly.

"Years ago, not that far from here I was on my way home from work. I travelled a lot and didn't have much money so I rented a small room from a farmer. Usually after work I would take a shortcut through a neighbouring farmer's field and on one night, without warning a freak electrical storm broke out whilst I was still in the field. Struggling to find my way to safety, it was a miracle I saw the silvery object fall from the sky and crash into the field. Quickly after this the storm subsided just as fast as it arose and if it were not for my curiosity I would never have approached the object. But I did."

Goku listened intently.

"Before me was a sphere like object. A space shuttle of some kind I decided. It had set fire to the surrounding plants and I had struggled to put the fire out to actually see inside. I thought that perhaps there was someone who needed help? When I had finally gotten through the flames I saw you. Tucked into the small craft, there you lay. But you weren't moving. Quickly I pried open the vessel and took you from it. You were bleeding and you felt cold so I rushed off as fast as I could. I remember looking back to only see the craft explode. I had gotten you out just in time."

Goku got up, stood at the patio's edge.

"When we had gotten you to a hospital things were grim. They were all negative but I believed that you were going to be all right. The doctors had done several scans and it was determined that you were about a year old. Your brain had received minor bruising and it was possible that you wouldn't wake up at all."

Gohan sniffed and wiped away a stray tear that had flown down his cheek.

"For five days you were unconscious. And then one morning the late night nurse awoke from her nap with the healthy sound of a little boy crying. The police couldn't find your parents obviously and wanted to put you in foster care. But I didn't want that. After all, you were not a normal boy. If something happened later on in your life, how would those looking after you react? The thought scared me, so I offered to raise you. And I did as my own son ever since then."

Goku still remained silent. He was shocked at what his grandfather had told him.

"I'm so sorry my boy. I should have told you earlier. But part of me had hoped that you weren't all that different, that you could have a normal life."

Goku turned and saw the old man on the brink of tears.

True, this had pretty much obliterated any imagining he had about his birth parents but Goku had learned early on in life that things never turn out as you expect.

"I truly am sorry." Gohan lowered his head and began to turn, but Goku stopped him with a hand on his soldier and smiled.

"Usually these things come up in family meetings, definitely not before breakfast!" Goku joked easing the tension and putting a smile on the man's face.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father. I'm not gonna be angry because you tried to protect me from the truth. But this does pose an interesting question."

"What are you?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, yes, that and if my insane appetite and that attack that just happened, can be attributed to it!"

Goku laughed.

Gohan merely watched his grandson. He had expected anger, sorrow but not this. Goku truly was different from any other on earth, not just in mind, but also physically.

The two started for the houses interior when they both heard someone call out to them. Turning, they saw Krillin's shining dome appear over the horizon and rush towards them.

"Goku! Come quick!" Pausing a few feet from them he caught his breath.

"There's a spaceman at the Orin temple!"

Goku and Gohan both exchanged shocked glances before Goku frowned, nodded and walked off toward Krillin.

"Did I say something?" Krillinn asked noting his friend's serious expression.

"I'll tell you after you tell me about the space man. Let's go!"

Both set off.

Retus405 Space-Dock and DST Terminal

Coregus System

The Saiyan who had reported the theft of the prototype swallowed nervously. He was in the DST control room looking at the intimidating figure before him that had arrived only minutes ago.

Adorned in green, unmodified Saiyan Armour, Radditz, Saiyan Elite and the most intimidating figure he had ever seen, sighed.

"So you didn't screen the vessel as you're supposed to do with every docking vessel?" he asked.

Gulping, the Sayian tried explaining: "There were anomalous readings on every ship, the virus in the system maybe, and we had to cease scanning for repairs."

"And even when it was established that the stranger was a threat, you didn't bother for reinforcements?"

"We thought we could take him! Our scouters indicated a low level KI-signature-"

Radditz was face to face with the guard in a heartbeat: "You are not elite! You are guards on a floating harbour! If you followed protocol he might not have escaped!" the elite roared. The Guard started, but stopped and looked down. Radditz sighed and walked to the centre of the room, his hair, almost a metre in length and as black as death, bobbed with each step he took. Staring at the huge screen in front of him, he spoke to himself as he studied the alien markings: "Must have been a Namek. They're the only ones who bother to hide their power levels. Also the only ones with enough balls to attempt this sort of thing."

Looking at the guard, he smiled and told him to refuel his space pod for travel. Rushing off the guard didn't even bother to question. Radditz looked to a technician typing nearby: "The DST. Turn it back to the state it was in when the Namek entered."

"Sir?" the technician questioned, clearly showing that he didn't listen to the conversation that had just transpired. But Radditz didn't mind it, after all the technician had valid reason to ask.

"I'm going through. The prince will want a full report when he arrives. I'll place a transmitter beacon on the other side allowing communication."

The guard re-entered the room: "Your vessel is being prepared-"

Radditz lifted his hand and fired a single KI-blast. The impact tore into the unsuspecting guard and blew him into pieces, decorating the doorway and beyond with gore.

"Thank you. You're fired." Radditz said with a smile.

Earth

Local Cluster

Goku had last when he had first met Krillin needed to sneak into the Orin temple. He was excited about Krillin's revelation that a "space man" had visited the temple. Perhaps this being would know what Goku was.

This thought brought trouble back into Goku's mind.

He wasn't angry at his grandfather for not telling him the truth, but he was worried about what it meant. The display he had put up not an hour ago was incredible considering that he had never been able to do even the smallest of KI manipulation techniques before. Was this sudden unlocked talent due to his alien origin? He didn't know.

Hopefully he would find out soon.

Piccolo was seated across from Origwa, legs and arms crossed. The food looked delicious, but he wasn't hungry. He liked Origwa. The man had never before encountered aliens, yet opened his home to him without hesitation or suspicion, unlike the bald imp that had ran away the moment he arrived.

"Tell me. What is it you seek?" Origwa asked.

"My people, the Nameks, must have left something behind on this planet if they went to the trouble of teaching your clan these many things. I seek a way to return to Namek."

Origwa took a moment.

"I do not know of such a way. I do however know of one who would. His name is Roshi. He is a friend of mine who lives in the Caribbean. He knows much more than I about your culture and historical relationships on earth than I, even if he is a bit crude."

"Then I shall go to him."

Rising from his seated position the Namek thanked Origwa and started turning away, when he sensed KI. It was strong, but unstable as if it was being suppressed but it was definitely there.

Spinning back, he saw behind the imp, hiding behind a pillar and next to him, hiding behind a small statue an unknown figure. He was tall and built like a fighter, but it was his pitch black, spiked and oddly shaped hair that made Piccolo charge up a blast of KI energy. Just before firing the Namek said just one word: "Saiyan."


End file.
